the_puppetverse_fnaffandomcom-20200215-history
Moriarty
"Lets play a game, Mr. Schmidt..." ''-Moriarty Backstory Moriarty started work at the mines, continuing until the age of 17. For a few months after his younger brother’s disappearance he had been slacking a little, no thanks to the sorrow he felt. He had gotten into an accident that included Silver dust, which caused him to lose his job. Throughout the rest of the year and 1974 (Age 18) he had been stuck inside his home, his skin turned purple. He was ashamed of himself until he found courage to start a new life with the puppets he’s made, turning his small hobby into a career. Starting at 1975 (Age 19) he started a show and had himself called “The Purple Man”, changing his entire appearance to have it more fitting to his skin, even dying his hair purple. His career as a puppeteer had been very successful, entertaining children until they had lost interest and found love in animatronics. Mori’s career fell apart when children rarely came to his shows, so he found a new job. Not wanting to give up being a child entertainer he switched and started work in the Family Diner once it had opened in 1978 (Age 22). FNaF 1 ''(FNaF 4 mention) He’s taken on Day Shift since the beginning, watching as the diner was bought and transformed to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, where the animatronics malfunctioned more often. Mori hated technology for this. From year 1980 (Age 24) to 2001 (Age 45) Mori had been used as a toy for the children who had found a purple man more fun than the animatronics, Moriarty not minding for the first year until realizing how this was somewhat torture, especially when they either hit or made fun of him. Boss normally provided Mori with free cake or Fazbear merchandise as a apology- and of course, as a bribe for Mori not to quit his job when it was the only thing he knew and could find. At least he made use of his time, managing to figure out how Freddy’s voice box functioned and programmed/coded a riddle in. Normally children loved these riddles, allowing Mori to entertain himself with his Rubix Cube or some other hand-held puzzle he carried around. In 1987 (Age 31) he eventually snapped, most likely tired of the way he was constantly treated. He used a cake to lure the five children away, using a young Mike to distract everyone by leading him to the bite that could have ended his life. Mori had no regrets for what he had done, in fact proud if his success when the police hadn’t figured out it was him who did it. He wasn’t often harassed now as Mori decided to stick around in the office with Scott, watching the cameras with him. Scott has no idea that Mori killed those children. Though the man could tell something was wrong with the other.. Moriarty was slightly more open with his anger issues- the smile he wore had been clear as fake and it was terrifying.. For the next years Mori continued to make his puppets, a certain one standing out to him more and more each day. He doesn’t know why- maybe it’s just the mask that stood out to him, expressing the false emotions he had. In 2002 (Age 46), after Mike returned without memory of the bite and the children who were killed he seeked out the Night Shift job. He got the job, and normally Mori would stay after to annoy Mike. It was more of an experiment at first, to find out if Mike was the sixth child that he had thought was dead. Once Moriarty found out he was he had made several attempts to finish the job, failing each time thanks to Mike’s dumb luck. And he’s had no idea that Mori’s been trying to kill him until they had gotten into a violent fight. Mike had taken off the cap of his lighter and poured the fluid onto Moriarty’s face in a form of defense before getting ahold of a match and setting the man on fire. While Mori struggled to put out the fire Mike called the police, which led to Moriarty being arrested. FNaF 2 Moriarty had escaped in 2004(Age 48), faking good behavior only to take down a couple guards and weasel his way out of the building. For cover he returned to the Pizzeria to find it was being remodeled. He found this to be the perfect moment to kill boss and take over his identity and position. With hope to start a new life he had the Pizzeria and animatronics to be remodeled for a more child-friendly appearance, even having his puppet, the Marionette, added to feel more comfortable with his new establishment. In 2006(Age 50) the Pizzeria was reopened, inviting children in. Though in 2007(Age 51) all of that changed when Mike returned, once again applying for the Night Shift job. Moriarty and Mike communicates through messages and phone so that Mori could keep his identity hidden. Mike did get the job, Mori in-fact punishing him for returning by using his new-found skills in programming(also thanks to the Toys being more simple.) to have the animatronics hostile at night. Mike lasted a few nights before switching to Day shift, Jeremy taking Mike’s place. Most nights Mike would help Jeremy. Moriarty absolutely hated this, purposely making each night harder for the two.In 2008(Age 52) Mori had gotten violent again, making his appearance on the 5th night of the 3rd week, which also happened to be the day on his birthday. As a gift to himself he had Jeremy tied down and Mike captive, torturing him for some sort of sick revenge for constantly thwarting his plans. Thankfully Fritz had also stayed after. (He had fallen asleep in the kitchen, thanks to a small binge. He’s only lucky to still be alive because Mori had turned off the animatronics to have his fun without interruption.) Upon seeing what was going on he called the police, Mori once again caught and Mike being sent to the hospital for the damage he took. FNaF 3 In 2010 (Age 54) Mori has yet again escaped from prison, it being sloppy and desperate as he made it back to his home, only to find that it had been transformed to a Horror Attraction due to the fact that the boss had been arrested. And since there was no one else to take over and the fact so many horrible events happened anyway, someone bought the place and changed it. Driven by his insanity, Moriarty destroyed the remaining animatronics that were intact, attacked by the memories of his past years. He had wanted it to go away so badly- but unfortunately his actions angered the children further, their spirits chasing Mori to the safe room. Moriarty struggled to find a place to hide, only finding the old Spring-Bonnie suit. Desperate to be safe he got into the suit, only to be forced to meet his demise. The Police had searched for Moriarty, though seemed to find absolutely nothing as the spirits of the dead children caused discomfort and confusion for them in order to keep the police away from Mori, wanting to make him suffer just as long as they did. Trivia * Moriarty bakes for Fritz. * Moriarty hates technology. * Mori is always open to new things. * Moriarty’s favorite color is Raspberry. * Moriarty’s skin condition is called Argyria. Argyria or argyrosis is a condition caused by excessive exposure to chemical compounds of the element silver, or to silver dust.1 The most dramatic symptom of argyria is that the skin turns purple or purple-grey. * In FNaF 2, what Mori did was carve into Mike’s head like a pumpkin, which caused him to lose his job. Mike is no longer able to work, no thanks to the further injuries he’s received. * Moriarty created Marionette. * Moriarty pays Chris to keep his mouth shut about cleaning up blood. * Freckles show whenever Mori blushes too hard.(?) * He has awful anger issues, which he often hides his rage with a smile. Though somehow, the anger is still noticeable. * Moriarty enjoys any type of fashion. * In Prison he worked as a Chef. D1d16abc3e008c88ca4015732cdb564fe68be375r1-1095-2048v2 hq.jpg|Moriarty before the accident. 1fbbce32e91a8e140cf703d3615d1cc4da9a9a71r1-768-1024v2 hq.jpg|Moriarty's freckles showing as he blushes-(?) Eeed691ad74bf43c9662978522814e5fba9be8e9r7-576-1024 hq.jpg|Color Pallet ad2281b56940e2fcdfef97fe97dadd08d7a76bbcr1-577-754v2_hq.jpg|Moriarty's appearance in FNaF 2 74a99f0c71c24620047f42f74d374e8ddd32ce1dr1-284-336v2_hq.jpg|The Purple Man (Moriarty's Puppeteer Career) f25436aad083b1a64986f7bff637240f7f9f26cbr1-964-2048v2_hq.jpg|Just a lil somethin' Category:Charcters Category:Purple Guy